


Permanent

by sunshinepascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Mando and reader hold hands in public for the first time which somehow really fires the Mandalorian up. He takes reader back to the Razor Crest for some good times and a little surprise.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr about Din holding hands in public for the first time. It was suppose to be cute and fluffy but my fingers slipped and I made it smutty. I have a massive weakness when it comes to Din exposing his name to the reader. This will be a series and I am so excited about it. Not completely sure how long it will be or when chapter 2 may come about but I know I am going to continue this.

The market was not very busy thankfully. It was nice for a change to not feel like you had to look over your shoulder every few seconds. Mando had seemed extra relaxed on this planet and you could see why. It was beautiful yet simple and there was not very many creatures roaming it and the market was incredible. You were almost overwhelmed when you stepped within the different vendors, none of them as pushy as they were in other places. Mando had not went far but he did need to gather supplies and the fact that he felt okay enough to leave you alone made you relax for once.

Your fingers seemed to wonder to the clothes that settled on a table and you wanted so badly to purchase something a little more feminine to wear but you were not sure what Mando would allow credits to be spent on so easily. You glanced up at the next booth and your mouth pulled into a smile when you saw the stacks and stacks of books. They were such a rare find and you always had to sniff through them to find languages you could read but you were so excited to finally be somewhere they were even sold. You hurried your way over and began to scan the spines slowly. Mando entered in the corner of your eye and you looked up smiling like a complete idiot.

“They have actual books,” you said almost a bit too excited and you immediately toned yourself back.

Mando was a lot looser around you than he was with most people. You had forced him to become this way with you due to your over friendly manners but once he relaxed his shoulders and you started to hear more of his voice you were pleased with yourself. It helped that the two of you had been traveling together for almost a year and a half. You had once upon a time been a bounty until Mando found out who he was capturing you for and how incredibly terrible they were to you and instead took you in to protect you. You had grown fond of him quicker than you cared to admit and the two of you seemed to fall into a bit of a romantic relationship recently. Shared kisses in the darkness of the Razor Crest and sleeping in the same cot was the extent of it but silently you knew that Mando’s feelings were slowly starting to match yours.

“Get you a few,” Mando’s voice pulled you back to reality as it spoke through his modulator.

“Wait are you sure we can afford it?” You turned to look at him imagining his eyes hidden away behind the visor.

“I have a few credits put back. We will be fine.”

You could have squealed with excitement but you kept it to yourself, your smile only spreading wider and you let your face do your talking for you. You turned back to the books scanning again over the spins. You picked several up in familiar languages scanning the backs of them before picking out three that sounded good. Mando paid the vendor and you tugged them in your bag before the two of you started walking to check the rest of the vendors out. Your hand swung next to you side and finally you braved yourself and let your fingers lace in between the gloved ones of The Mandalorian. Mando tensed and you gulped thinking you had made a mistake but then he squeezed your hand back and you couldn’t help but look at him with a smile. 

He never once let go of your hand the rest of the time you wondered through the market or even on your walk back to the ship. A comfortable silence had settled its way between the two of you until you were back in the ship. The suns had already set and darkness swirled all around you. Mando pulled you into the ship, closed the hatch, and had ever light off before you could even think twice. You almost asked him what he was doing, your heart rate picking up in worry until you heard his helmet being removed and then his lips crashed against yours. He backed you up against the nearest wall his still gloved hand coming up and cupping your cheek the other one snaking around you to pull you closer. You relaxed against him kissing him back deeply. You never thought either of you would ever come up for air put his lips finally pulled away from yours and making their way across your jaw and down your neck. Your head settled on the wall behind you and you panted finding his hair and lacing your fingers in the locks and letting out the smallest of whimpers.

“Mando please,” it was a desperate whine of wonder what was actually happening here.

“Din,” the word was mumbled against your neck and your overly heightened state could be playing tricks on you but did he just tell you his real name?

“Wait hold on what?” You pulled at his hair to regrettable pull him away from you.

“Din. It’s my real name. I need to hear your scream it when I fuck you,” he growled and then he was on you again.

You didn’t have time to process the moment, the excitement nothing before his hands were everywhere removing your clothes and his armor. His lips and teeth marked every spot of skin they could possibly find and you were a moaning, whimpering, panting mess completely at your bounty hunters mercy. 

“Din please,” you whined again desperate for him to touch you where you needed him most.

“What do you want cyar’ika?” He growled in your ear.

“You, your fingers, anything please Din.”

His fingers found your clit and began to rub quick, small circles on it causing your knees to give out and you to once again let your head fall back. Din held you up with his body so close you could feel his hard cock against your upper leg. He let his fingers dip in your entrance and gave you several pumps causing your moan to grow louder.

“So tight and already so wet. I can’t wait to feel you around me cyar’ika. Been waiting for this for a long time,” his voice was sending chills down your spin.

“So ready for you, been waiting for forever too,” you let out a chuckle your words coming out barley a whisper the pleasure over taking you.

His fingers were suddenly gone and you let out a whine in his direction at the sudden lose of him. He picked you up and you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist and he skillfully moved around the ship until he came upon some kind of container that he sat you up on letting you hang off the edge slightly.

“You ready for me cyar’ika?”

“Yes please.”

You were incredibly unsure if you were actually ready. You knew nothing of what he looked like under that armor including just how big he was. It had been a very long time since you had been with a man and you gulped as he wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you closer to him. His hand came down on your pussy suddenly and you felt liquid being spread across it, saliva the only lube that was to offer at the moment and you didn’t mind it only pulled another desperate moan from you. He lined himself up and started to push into you. He was big and he began to stretch you almost painfully causing you to pull in air through your nose.

“Breathe and relax. If it’s too much we will stop,” his voice spoke softly in your ear before he connected his forehead with yours.

“No keep going…just be slow,” you panted out.

He moved inch by inch until he was bottomed out inside you, his body fully connected with your and you took a few moments to adjust. 

“Din move please.”

He pulled out and snapped his hips forward going fully back inside you. He picked up to a very fast past until the pain subsided and your moans were begging him for me. He had you slightly picked up off the container under you and you had laid back. He started harder and faster fucking you so much that the thing under you was moving. You let out moans mixed with curses grabbing at the edge and white knuckling it. You had never in your life left this amount of pleasure and you never wanted to know anything else ever again.

“I’m…so…close,” you panted tears of pure pleasure gathering in your eyes.

“Cum for me cyar’ika. Scream my name,” Din growled bringing you up closer to him by the back of your neck.

His pace seemed quicken even more and you hit your high with so much intensity you were not entirely sure what slipped past your lips or what your body was fully doing. All you knew was Din and your high the whole universe could have exploded in that moment and you would never have noticed. Din followed you with groans and your name slipping past his lips. He slowed his thrust to get you both through the high before he stopped and you both just held each other letting you both get your breathing and heart rate back in order. He pulled out of you and you couldn’t help the whine that followed. You would never be the same again and you hoped and prayed to the gods that he would be the last man you would ever know. He moved to pick you up bridal style and skillfully again moved around the ship until he was lying you gently on the cot. 

“Stay right here but don’t look toward the fresher,” he kissed your temple and you nodded closing your eyes.

It was hard at times not to look but you respected him and his Creed too much to break the biggest vow they had. He shortly returned back in darkness wiping a warm towel in between your legs causing you to jump slightly.

“Did I hurt you?” His voice as full of worry as he threw the towel away and pulled you to him chest to chest.

“No not at all. It was amazing,” you smiled and reached up finding his lips with your own before giving them a quick peak.

You both settled in silence for a few moments. His fingers traced patterns on your back and up your neck causing you to drift off until your memory struck you.

“So Din huh? What about the Creed?”

“I hope some other things within the Creed will be followed soon.”

“What does that mean?” Your brows pulled together in confusion of his words.

“It means that I want no one else in this universe but you and I hope to make that a permanent thing soon.”


End file.
